sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dune the Fennec
Dune the Fennec is a Sonic Oc created by thelobsterlover for Dune-the-Fenix. He is a prankster who lives in the desert. Concept and Creation Dune doesn't have as much history as Windris, but it all starts with a short while after Windris's creation, with the idea of making an oc for my brother. We already the idea of Flow the Leopard, but I wanted to start a clean slate, having new drawing skills. So what came out of that was Dune. He was based off the Desert Freedom Fighters from the Archie comics mostly Sonar the fennec. And his design was based on the fact that he likes to sleep a lot, and a desert theme. Personality Dune, first and foremost, likes to sleep a lot. He is also an incomparable prankster, mostly aiming his pranks toward Windris for fun.But he doesn't have a good memory and often loses things like his extreme gear, but always has a snappy comeback for his mistakes. His cheeky personality can sometimes go too far and the consequences are usually a good blasting by Windris. But despite this he has a good heart and an easy-going demeanour. Appearance Dune is a yellow-orange fennec with long ears. The ears have fluff on the top and one of them has a scarf on it. he has a tuft of curvy hair with deep blue tips. For other facial features he has split side fur and green eyes, and a white muzzle with black marks under the eyes (it's just a marking, it doesn't mean a lack of sleep), and orange at the side. For attire, he wears jeans with a rip at the knee, a deep red bandanna, and sandals. His wears brown, finger-less, extended gloves and has blue oval patterns on his arms. His tail is big and bushy with a blade attached to it. Powers and Abilities Dune has the ability to control sand, which he can use to make small sandstorms, walls and camouflage himself. He also has experience with extreme gear as that's how he saved Windris from a falling pillar in Dusty Desert. Despite him not being very fast without his extreme gear he very good at hiding, and with above-average eyesight to boot, living the desert so long, he can see through sandstorms without goggles and spot targets over 2 miles away through cloud cover. His pranking skill, mentioned earlier, is excellent with him able to pull it off without being noticed, then camouflaging. Just some minor things, he has a bit of skill with blades, but he never really uses them preferring sand manipulation instead. Relationships Windris the Lynx Dune sees Windris as quite gullible, and maybe a friend. Half of the time he's dodging giant wind blast and annoying Windris even more, and the other half they get along decently, usually spending time racing. Regardless, Dune really like Windris and sometimes follows her around, until she gets annoyed and flies away. Backstory WORK IN PROGRESS Gallery Category:Fennec Category:Males Category:Speed Type Characters